Diffrence
by AriadneW
Summary: TigerClan went even bigger when Tigerstar takes over WindClan and ThunderClan. Leopardstar gives birth to 3 Tigerstar's kits who hold the future of the clans in their hearts.
1. Leopardstar

Tigerstar was sitting on the bone hill looking around amused. The four territories were finally his. Pride surged through his brown pelt: a couple of days ago he finally took over ThunderClan and WindClan. Many cats died, the others were smart enough to join TigerClan. Tigerstar sneered to himself. At least Leopardstar wasen't that stupid… Actually she was. Tigerstar didn't understand how in the world that _apprentice _got to be a deputy and then a leader. Wait, what about her?

Suddenly two warriors padded up to Tigerstar bowing their heads. 'Leopardstar is having her kits,' one of them reported whose name Tigerstar didn't know, or better, didn't care about. 'So?' asked Tigerstar irritably, 'What does it have to do to me?' 'Well, it's your kits,' the other tom shivered. _Ah, yes, I forced Leopardstar. She is a buiterfull cat. _

'Fine,' spat the leader, jumped down and padded toward the huge nursery. He forced his way inside and found Cinderpelt and Runningnose at the back of the den with Leopardstar. She was gulping for air her body shaking with pain.

'It's okay,' soothed Cinderpelt licking her ears to calm the shaking down, Runningnose was pressing his paws against her belly. 'Three kits,' he announced to the cats, 'you're doing great Leopardstar, come on, push.' Leopardstar let out a shriek of pain as a small bundle dropped to the ground. Tigerstar didn't move – he was enjoying her pain.

'Lick,' Runningnose pushed a small kit to his paws.

'What?' spat Tigerstar pushing the kit away roughly, 'I'm not a medicine cat.'

A white WindClan queen caught the kit swiftly and began licking it as if it were her own.

Leopardstar screamed again and another kit showed up. A couple of minutes passed and Tigerstar witnessed the birth of his third kit.

'Great job,' whispered Cinderpelt, as she pushed 3 kits toward their mother. She passed some herbs to the former leader: 'Eat these.'

'What will you name them?' Runningnose asked gently. Tigerstar shouldered his way toward Leopardstar. 'I name kits here,' he growled at the medicine cat.

He pushed a dark brown tom and said: 'This will be Bloodkit.' The leader turned to a golden tom: 'Snakekit. And I don't care what you name the she – cat.'

Leopardstar shoved her kits closer to pelt shivering from fear. Tigerstar looked at her. 'She brings good kits,' he thought, 'that's why she'll be a queen.' Then he padded out of the den.

The medicine cats left too.

The white queen moved to Leopardstar. 'My name is Whitetail,' she muttered, 'I'm sorry.'

The golden queen looked at her sadly. 'Those are terrible names he gave them,' she wailed, 'They deserve a better father.'

'Of course they do,' a ShadowClan she – cat soothed, 'Give them other names, that they will know.'

'You're right,' whispered Leopardstar and touched Bloodkit with her nose, 'This one should be Bravekit and Snakekit will be Goldkit. The she – cat is Sunkit.'

A few minutes passed. 'Why did you become his mate?' Whitetail asked finally. 'I didn't,' sorrow filled Leopardstar's eyes, 'He made me. He said that he didn't care what I want or do. He cares only about himself.'

'He made you mate with him?' asked Tallpoppy shocked. Leopardstar nodded and pointed her nose to a scratch on her shoulder. 'That's what I got for disobeying him,' she whispered. The she – cats stayed quiet fear – stricken. Leopardstar finally curled her tail around her kits and fell asleep.

***

A couple of days passed. Bravekit, Goldkit and Sunkit tumbled out of the nursery playing with Whitetail's kits. Leopardstar purred, warming in the sun. Suddenly Tigerstar appeared from nowhere. He pushed Whitetail's kits away and dragged his two tom kits from the group roughly. 'What are you doing,' gasped Leopardstar bounding to him. Russetfur pushed the she – cat lightly away. 'Taking them training,' answered Tigerstar coldly, and spat at Bravekit, 'get up mouse – brain.' The two toms shrank away, shaking with fear.

'But they're only half a moon old,' shrieked their mother terrified.

'Shut – up, fox dung,' he spat at her and pushed the kits out of the camp.

Leopardstar shooed Sunkit inside quickly, Whitetail gathered her kits, her eyes huge with horror. 'We must do something!' she whispered her pelt bristling.


	2. Apprentices

Thank you all for your comments!

* * *

Leopardstar thought for a second and then pushed Sunkit to Tallpoppy and Whitetail gently. 'Take care of her,' she muttered to them and bounded out of the nursery toward the camp exit. She was going to find her 'mate' and watch how he will train _her _kits. If anything happens – she will save them, even if it cost her her life. One of the reasons why she did it (of course after the reason that it were her kits and she loved them).Was that she felt guilty. She let Tigerstar hurt herself, but not her kits. Never!

'Where do you think you are going?' a low growl sounded behind her. Leopardstar looked around: Blackfoot. Her heart dropped to her paws.

'I… I… I have to talk to Tigerstar,' she said stupidly.

Blackfoot loomed over the small she – cat.

'Please don't hurt me,' she squeaked, remembering Tigerstar's fierceness.

Blackfoot snickered.

'Fine,' he said finally letting her pass into the forest.

Leopardstar sighed with relief and tried to catch her kits' and their father's scents. She did. They were fresh and led toward the river. The golden she – cat followed the scent until it was stuck in her nostrils. Keeping as quiet as possible she slipped into the bushes from where she could see Bravekit and Goldkit.

Tigerstar was looming over them.

'Attack your brother,' he hissed at Goldkit.

'But… but I don't want to,' whispered the kit fear – stricken.

'I said do it!' the huge brown top aimed a paw at his kit and sent him flying across the clearing they were standing in. Goldkit lay there not moving.

'Well?' the brown warrior hissed at Bravekit, 'What do you do now.'

Bravekit didn't answer. Tigerstar waited.

'Attack him mouse – brain,' shrieked the leader pointing his tail to the heap of gold fur.

'I… I can't,' whispered Bravekit terrified, 'He's my brother.'

Anger flared in Tigerstar. He raised his huge paw and was about to send the kit flying toward his brother when Leopardstar jumped from her bush and blocked her kit with her bushy gold tail.

Tigerstar laughed coldly, as Goldkit limped toward his brother.

'Your mother has kindly agreed to help you get the attack move,' he mewed icily. With these words the dark tom jumped at Leopardstar and knocked her off her legs. She tumbled down and squirmed under him, but he was faster. Tigerstar pinned the gold queen to the ground with his huge paws and then turned to the two fear – stricken kits.

'Go home,' he spat at them, 'I must talk to your mother.'

Goldkit and Bravekit flattened their ears and pressed against the ground, but didn't move.

'Go,' urged Leopardstar weakly, 'Please go.'

Bravekit's and Leopardstar's eyes met. The small brown tom felt courage and strength flow over him.

'Come on,' he muttered helping his brother up, 'We'll find the way home.'

As the kits disappeared Tigerstar turned back to Leopardstar and sneered. 'No…' she whispered desperately trying to wriggle out.

"Yes,' he whispered in her eat and pressed her harder to the ground making her go limp.

***

'Don't worry,' Runningnose soothed Goldkit gently, 'It will be okay, hurt a bit, but you will grow to be a fierce warrior.'

Sunkit sat licking her brother's dirty fur softly. Their golden pelts blend in. Bravekit was sitting a bit further, licking a tiny pad. Runningnose just pulled out a thorn out of it. It took them some time to get to camp, but they found it.

'You should go to sleep,' muttered Willowpelt friendly, 'Tallpoppy made you three a nest in the warmest part. Go. It's been a hard day for all of you.'

'Thank you, Willowpelt,' whispered Sunkit, helping Goldkit to the nest. Bravekit padded to her and pressed his muzzle against her's. 'How have you been?' he asked her quietly, trying not to wake the exhausted Goldkit up. 'All right,' sigh his sister, 'Blackfoot took one of Whitetail's kits and disappeared.' In the dark Sunkit's eyes glowed with worry. 'Who was it?' asked Bravekit worriedly.

'Duskkit.'

Bravekit's heart dropped. Duskkit was the strongest kit. He must have been token for training.

'I hate my real name,' muttered Bravekit, remembering Bloodkit. Sunkit gave him a reassuring lick and then asked for the millionth time: 'Will mother be okay?'

'She will, I promise, let's sleep.'

The kits curled with Goldkit and fell asleep. Only Bravekit couldn't sleep: he felt huge responsibility for his brother and sister. The nursery had gone quiet, only quiet murmurs came from the camp clearing.

He hated Tigerstar already. He wanted him to hurt an injured cat! No cat could do that!

Only that fox – hearted father of his could, and Bravekit hated him for that. The tom opened his eyes, checked that everything was okay, closed his eyes and with huge effort fell asleep.

***

Leopardstar lay there, unable to do anything. She begged StarClan not to send her another litter of kits from Tigerstar. Her whole body was hurting, she was hungry and scared. Tigerstar left her there, in the clearing. The gold she – cat managed to curl in and close her nose with her tail. She was cold. Freezing leaf – fall air swooped through her fur, shaking her bones. Night was falling on the earth fastly.

'Leopardstar,' the she – cats eyes snapped opened and met with Cinderpelt's blue ones.

'How do you feel?' she asked softly.

'Terrible,' was the queen's answer.

Cinderpelt began examining her fastly.

'Oh dear,' she muttered, 'We'll have to stay here tonight and take off at dawn.'

Then she padded off, to find some herbs and came back minutes later.

Leopardstar groaned with relief as poultice touched her wounds, soothing them.

Cinderpelt began washing her from blood and then settled down to sleep with the gold queen.

'How are my kits?' the queen croaked worriedly.

'They're okay,' Cinderpelt assured her gently, 'The other queens and Runningnose are with them. Leopardstar sighed, and closed her eyes, letting the cinder colored cat's warmth sing her to sleep.

* * *

If you liked this story you might as well like my other Warrior stories:

What if

Rainy owl's night


	3. The prophecy

The sweet scent of mouse drifted in Leopardstar's nose. She opened her eyes tiredly and saw a brown heap of fur lying in front of her. Cinderpelt was washing not far away under a birch tree.

'Eat,' she pointed her tail at the mouse, 'You need strength to get to camp.'

'Thanks,' whispered the golden queen and with a few hungry bites she finished the prey.

Cinderpelt padded to her. 'Are you fit enough to get to camp?' she asked softly.

Leopardstar stretched and managed to stand up.

'I think I am,' she muttered, taking a couple of wary steps.

'Good,' purred the cinder she – cat, 'Lets go, it'll get light soon.' She took off to the direction of the camp. Suddenly a thought stabbed Leopardstar.

'Wait,' she mewed sternly at the medicine cat.'

She blinked: 'What?"

'Why are you so kind to me?' whispered the queen.

Cinderpelt laughed lightly.

'Medicine cats help all in need,' she answered wisely.

'Don't lie,' muttered Leopardstar, 'You must hate me. It's my fault Fireheart is hurt.'

To her surprise Cinderpelt pressed her muzzle against the she – cat's. 'It's not your fault,' she whispered, 'Tigerstar's. He hurt us all.'

The two she – cats sat together for a while and then Cinderpelt raised her eyes to Leopardstar.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry!' she shrieked and disappeared into the trees. Leopardstar stared, shocked into the trees, where the she – cat disappeared.

'Okay…' she breathed to herself, 'Let's wait.'

Minutes later Cinderpelt appeared again, her eyes were huge and red.

'I should have told you!' she croaked, 'I must have!'

'What, Cinderpelt, what's wrong?' yelled the queen, worry welling in her with seconds.

'The prophecy, Leopardstar, the prophecy…'

'What prophecy?'

Cinderpelt's eyes went dark and empty.

'Wild cats' kits will save the forest.'

Leopardstar's eyes went huge.

'What does it have to do with me?' she asked interested.

Cinderpelt bounded to her.

'Think!' she hissed, 'Think, your name!'

'Leopardstar,' answered the she – cat stupidly, 'So?'

'Ugh! Mouse – brain!' hissed the medicine cat angrily, 'Does nothing scare you?'

'No,' answered Leopardstar calmly.

'Have you never heard elders' tales? About ancient cats?'

Suddenly Leopardstar understood everything, her eyes went huge.

'You see,' whispered Cinderpelt, 'Leopard and Tiger. Remember the wild cats. The cats in the prophecy are Goldkit, Bravekit and Sunkit.'

Leopardstar sat down, trembling from worry.

'Who else knows it?' she croaked.

'All the other medicine cats,' mewed Cinderpelt, 'But do not worry, we will not give you away.'

'How long have you known it?'

'Before the kits were even born,' answered the medicine cat, 'Tigerstar wants to bring the toms up to be his heirs. They will part the territory and control theirs. But there will still be one TigerClan.'

'How do you know all that?' mewed Leopardstar, impressed.

'I heard him talking to Blackfoot after you had your kits.'

Leopardstar went quiet, her fur bristling.

'Should I escape with my kits?' she asked quietly. Cinderpelt thought for a minute and then shook her head.

'Talk to StarClan,' she advised softly, 'I think not. They must not know it thought. Don't tell them!'

Leopardstar nodded and then looked up to the sky.

'We must go,' she mewed, 'It's almost dawn.'

***

'Take this one,' Onewhisker advised pushing a plump big mouse to Bravekit friendly.

'Thank you,' nodded the tom, grabbing the mouse. Mother didn't come back from yesterday, so Bravekit understood that they should eat fresh – kill for breakfast today.

When he came back his sister was already licking her pelt from moss. She looked at him, her eyes clouded with worry.

'She'll come back,' Bravekit assured her and prodded Goldkit gently.

Goldkit opened his eyes and saw the mouse.

'Eat it,' he muttered to them, 'You need it more than me.'

'Don't be mouse – brained,' laughed Sunkit softly, 'Eat with us.'

Bravekit took only a small bite when Blackfoot slipped into the nursery. He looked at the two toms.

'Tigerstar told me to fetch you for training,' he sneered.

'But Goldkit is hurt,' gasped Sunkit.

'So?' scoffed the huge black tom and looked at Sunkit, 'You so remind me of your mother. Never had brains either.'

'Yes, and you never had a heart,' the three kits saw their mother appear from the clearing.

She padded and blocked her kits with her soft tail.

'Fine,' hissed Blackfoot evilly, 'I will find Tigerstar.'

'It will be all right,' Leopardstar soothed her kits as Blackfoot disappeared. That minute Tigerstar burst into the nursery. Anger flaring in his eyes...

* * *

Thank you for the comments!


	4. The journey

Thank you for the comments!!

* * *

'Give them to me,' he hissed at her.

'Never,' spat Leopardstar, guarding her kits with her body.

The other queens in the nursery shrank back, admiring the she – cat's courage and love. This was what meant to be a leader: brave, loyal, gentle, understanding and calm. Not mad, cold, greedy, powerful and cruel, like Tigerstar.

At this moment Tigerstar leaped, grabbed her by the scruff roughly and threw out of the nursery. Bravekit roared with rage and was about to leap at the huge leader when someone grabbed him tightly.

'Don't,' he heard his brother's voice, 'Or it will all be worse.'

Bravekit gulped and nodded, wondering how Goldkit became so smart.

Meanwhile Leopardstar dropped on the cold earth outside the nursery her old wounds blowing up in pain. She closed her eyes for a second trying to concentrate hard, making her head hurt even more.

'Get up,' a huge black paw prodded her hard.

'What?' mewed the gold she – cat weakly.

'Are you stupid or what?' spat the tom, as Leopardstar recognized Blackfoot.

Leopardstar did her best, but dropped back down.

Blackfoot sighed irritably and then grabbed her scruff _gently_ and carried toward Tigerstar's den.

Leopardstar saw Cinderpelt hurrying out with herbs, but Runningnose and Mudfur pulled her back into their den.

It was a huge rocky cave, covered with moss, and closed with hanging ivy leaves.

When the big white tom dropped Leopardstar to a nest in the back of it, she didn't even protest.

'Don't hurt my kits,' she begged desperately. Blackfoot spun around and sneered.

'We'll see, Leopard_fur,_' he laughed coldly.

'My name is Leopardstar,' spat the gold she – cat.

'Tigerstar said Leopardfur,' snarled Blackfoot, 'so good bye, Leopardfur.'

Leopardfur sighed.

'Great,' she thought sarcastically, 'I just got my warrior name back.'

The golden she – cat sighed again and curled in the nest her body aching all over.

***

A dark brown tom pushed the three kits into a small deep hole.

'Fox dung,' spat Bravekit as the hole entrance was covered with a huge rock, 'What do we do now? Try to push it away?'

With these words he pressed against the stone with all his might, but it didn't move.

'We have to you brains here,' Goldkit observed softly, 'not strength.'

'Use them then,' hissed Bravekit irritably.

'Don't disturb me then,' his brother snapped back.

'Calm down, both of you,' purred Sunkit gently.

Goldkit sat down and curled up to think. All was quiet.

Suddenly he opened his eyes, stood up and began exploring the hole.

'There is a tunnel here,' he whispered excitedly and urgently, 'Come here.'

His brother and sister bounded to him. Bravekit adjusted his eyes to the dark and looked deeper. Indeed there was a small tunnel.

'I'll check it,' he advised.

'No,' answered Goldkit sternly, 'We'll all go together.'

His sister and brother nodded and squeezed inside after Goldkit, who was padding first. The tunnel was big enough for only kits to fit in. Of course not apprentices and warriors. The dark hall was long.

After preety much time all the kits began to feel tired.

'Maybe we should rest?' asked Bravekit cautiously.

'No,' hissed Goldkit, 'the tunnel is going upward; whish means we'll get into fresh air soon.'

'So?' Sunkit objected, 'We don't even know how to hunt for ourselves.

'Follow the instincts,' her brother snorted, but then mewed excitedly, 'It's getting lighter. We must almost be there.'

The three kits fastened their pace and soon ran out of a small rabbit hole. The area where they were looked strange. It was certainly far from camp though, there was no familiar cat scents.

'Where now?' asked Sunkit quietly.

Just then a warm voice sounded from somewhere.

'Here, little ones.'

* * *

My other Warriors stories:

What if? .net/s/5782443/1/What_if

Rainy Owl's Night .net/s/5791771/1/Rainy_owls_night


	5. LionClan

A small silver she – cat greeted the kits.

'Who are you?' asked Goldkit warily.

'My name is Frostfur of LionClan,' purred the she – cat.

'Oh… nice to meet you,' smiled Sunkit and padded forward. Her golden brother pulled her back.

'We are… Goldkit or Snakekit and Bravekit or Bloodkit and Sunkit, but we prefer to be called by the first names,' answered Goldkit more friendly now, 'Our mother is Leopardstar and our fox- hearted father is Mousebrain… sorry Tigerclaw.'

'Oh, I see, you're smart for your age, Goldkit.'

'Thank you. But we've been pushed into a tiny hole and locked with a rock. We have no idea where our mother is and my brother and sister may be hungry.'

'I'm so sorry! I'll take you to our camp and give you food and shelter, come on.'

Bravekit stared at his brother. How was he so… diplomatic?

'Thank you so much,' Sunkit breathed out padding next to the silver she – cat, who was leading them toward a twoleg den.

'What is that?' asked Bravekit warily.

'Barn,' the answer was plain, 'We live here.'

'So… it's like camp?'

'Yes, yes it is.'

'New kits?" smiled a small gray tabby she – cat.

'Yes, Runningbrook, new apprentices.'

'They need to see Whitestorm?'

'I guess.'

'Who's Whitestorm?' asked Goldkit politely.

'Our leader,' answered Runningbrook warmly, 'You are the only kits here, sorry apprentices.'

'We apologize if we disturbed you,' muttered the tom kit.

'What are you speaking? Of course not!'

Nobody spoke after it. As they neared a heap of hay the gray she – cat called with her soft voice:

'Whitestorm!'

A huge white tom looked out.

'What is it?' he asked gently, looking down at the three.

'We found them at the border, they are… well they will tell you.'

Goldkit took a deep breath and told Whitestorm the whole story, which he told to Frostfur. By the time he finished they were sitting in his den.

' Hm… You were all brave and clever; I suppose we can call you 'paws soon?'

'Thank you.'

'Now I will tell our story. Some cats, who weren't captured, gathered at the Four trees the next day. They chose me as a leader and made a camp in this barn where Purdy and Ravenpaw now Ravenclaw live. We are now LionClan, but we need a leader.'

'You're the leader,' blubbered Bravekit out.

'Yes, but we need a better one, like your mother. We have to get her out.'

'We must get her out!'

'And we will.'

'Thank you. Now go and eat. The warriors will find you a place in the warriors den.'

oOoOoOoO

'This is great!' yawned Sunkit, 'It's so warm and kind. And we are well fed and…'

She curled between her brothers and fell asleep.

'This is… so pathetic!' Bravekit spat out unable to hold his anger anymore.

'Shhh…' his brother whispered, 'What's gotten into you.'

'Tigerstar,' replied the tom, 'If you only knew how I hate him.'

'You think I am fond of him?' a grave expression hit Goldkit's face, 'I would rip him to pieces if I could!'

'Yeah…' sighed Bravekit, 'Anyway, lets get some sleep, we have a hard day tomorrow.'

oOoOoOoOo

'I'm going back,' Goldkit declared at the clan meeting the next day. Gasps of horror rose from the clearing.

'How could…' began Bravekit furiously.

'But before you call me a traitor, an untruthful scum, listen to my plan.'

Cats stared at him.

'I will go back to the clan, say that Bravekit and Sunkit died by suffocating, while I found a way out, I will search the camp and bring back information. Every day, my brother or sister…'

'Can I say something?' asked Whitestorm respectfully.

Goldkit nodded.

'I think Bravekit should go there,' the white warrior said quietly, 'He is much stronger than you and is more likely to survive in the camp.'

'That's an idea,' nodded Goldkit, looking up, 'Bravekit, do you accept the offer.'

'Of course,' smiled Bravekit proudly, 'When do we start?'

'Today, come here, Sunkit you too!'

oOoOoOoOo

Leopardfur woke up from noise outside.

She slipped from her nest and padded out of Tigerstar's den.

Warriors were gathered around something too small for her to see. From that 'something' she heard hissing and spitting.

'Bravekit!' she whispered pushing through, 'My Bravekit! I mean Bloodkit.'

'Mother,' muttered the tom and was about to pad to her when something huge appeared.

Bravekit puffed up and glared at Tigerstar.

'I am back,' he growled, 'And fit to do anything. Sunkit and Snakekit are dead.'

Leopardfur gasped painfully. Her kits were dead! Dead because of this…. fox- dung!

With a hiss of pure fury, she jumped at the tom and clawed him furiously.

Tigerstar roared and pressed her against the ground. He raised his paw at her, when his tail seemed to split into two, because of pain.

He spun around.

'YOU!' he bellowed at his son trying to get him off his tail. Then the leader stopped.

'Not bad,' he smiled evilly. Bravekit let go, spitting some blood out.

'Training,' hissed Tigerstar and bounded of camp, Bloodkit hard on his paws.

* * *

Update will be in late August! :(


End file.
